The Selphie Show
by BurChan
Summary: Selphie's Got her own show! Chapter 3 up! Just a LITTLE Kuja Bashing. Tee Hee......
1. Intro

The Selphie Show!  
  
(a crash is heard back stage and someone yells "OWIE!!")  
  
*Grandma got run over by a reindeer, the song, begins to play*  
  
(Selphie pokes her head unto the stage and quickly turns around, another crash is heard)  
  
Kuja then says: Welcome to Selphie's..... Uh, *pause* SELPHIE I TOLD YOU NOT TO---!  
  
*Runs off stage*  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
(Selphie runs on stage)  
  
Selphie: Hey guys! Are you enjoying my show? You know it's the Christmas time and many people have written Santy Claus but some haven't *people watching boo at this* 


	2. Irvine's Interview

(continued from the *watching people boo at this*)  
  
Selphie: Yes I know this is a very boring show. Ha ha! Let's bring in our guests! Irvine *smiles* and Squall!  
  
*Another crash is heard backstage*  
  
(Irvine walks onto the stage, Squall trips up and falls on his face)  
  
Selphie: *laughing* What a great way to enter the stage Squall!  
  
Squall: Thanks.  
  
Irvine: Hey Selfie! What up, babe?  
  
Squall:....  
  
Selphie: Hey Irvine! So what have you 2 been doing over Christmas break?  
  
Squall:...  
  
Irvine: *BREATHING IN DEEP* Well, i went to my old school and caught up with my homies, i bought a bunch of gifts, mostly for you babe, made fun of chicken wuss (OS Zell:HHHEEEEYYYY!), shot some idioit girls that where really annoying , eat some of your EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA sugary coffee, which is really good, AAANNNNNDDDD, i made out with NO1 IN THE PAST 5 MINS!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Selphie looks up and the last part of Irvine's christmas break thing and smiles)  
  
Selphie: Here let me help you.............  
  
Brennan: We will now take a break 'cos selfie and Irvy-poo are too busy srewin in the ....uh....recording office....place....er....thingy..*mind drifts offf* woah! Dude they really get it on! 


	3. Aerowyn Enters Irvine's Fan Club

(Ahh yes, this is were I playing Brennan and Aerowyn come in. WOW!!)  
  
Kuja: Okay *CRASH! * Argh! *Getting back composer* I'll try to ignore that...As I was saying back to *saying this quickly.... SELPHIE'S SHOW!!!! *CRASH* ....*running back stage* ....  
  
(O.S) IRVINE KINNEAS!!!!  
  
::Irvine:: WHAT!?!.... YOU PHAG! GET YOU GIRLY ASS AWAY! *Another CRASH*  
  
:: Readers:: ......  
  
*Brennan and Aerowyn quickly run on stage, smiling broadly*  
  
:: Aerowyn & Brennan:: Uh, Kuja has been thrown out this *points to open window somewhere back stage* window so WE get to do introductions!! YAH!  
  
: KujaLuversInCrowd: HEY!! Where'd Kuja go?  
  
Aerowyn: OUT THE FREAKIN WINDOW YOU DUMBASS! I JUST TOLD YOU! ARGH! KUJA LUVERS ARE SUCH IDIOITS THESE DAYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kujaluver: (?) *he doesn't get it*  
  
*Aerowyn jumps up and hands Selphie her Mic*  
  
Selphie: Uh.... Hi people in the audience!  
  
People in Audience: Hi Selphie standing up on stage!  
  
Selphie: Okay today wes goina be bringing in Squall, Rinoa, aannnddddd.....*Flips through fan fic* and... Zell (oh goody!). Okay let's bring um in! Hi!Hi!HI! *Waves madly at Rinoa squall and Zell*  
  
Rinoa:*waves madly* HEY Selphie!!!!  
  
Zell: *glomps a hot dog* Yo' selfie, sup?  
  
Squall:.....I was here last time.......  
  
*Aerowyn & Brennan pipe up* Yes you were Squall, but you didn't say anything.  
  
Squall: dammit.  
  
Brennan: OOOO! Selphie! Squall said a WORDY DIRTTY!  
  
Aerowyn: *hits Brennan* SHUT UP!  
  
Selphie:Okayyy...anyways, Rinoa what do you WANT to do for Christmas?  
  
Rinoa: Make Squall smile, do some SERIOUS shopping, spend all of Squally-po-  
  
Squall: Can we change the subject?  
  
Selphie:Okay. Rinoa what do you want for christmas?  
  
Rinoa:Uh...a teddy bear, an actual squall dollie, a ps2, final fanatsy 9, a goodies card,......(the list goes on and on...*Zell intrarupts* This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend, some peeople started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song...)  
  
Rinoa:....And that just about summs it up.  
  
Zell:...That doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friend...  
  
Selphie:Uh, Squall? What are you lookin at?  
  
(squall's stareing at Irvine who's currently banging the crap out of Kuja who is TRYING to climb up the side of the 100 story build, them being in story 89.)  
  
Squall:...*winches*...Geez! Irvine couldn't hit him harder with that gun could he? *hids eyes*  
  
Aerowyn:*snoons* Oh Irvine! You show that bastard!!!  
  
Brennan:*smiles dreamily at Irvine* Yeah! You beat the shit out of that girly man.  
  
Selphie,Rinoa,Squall:......  
  
Zell:...Some people started singin it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever just because...  
  
*CRASH!!*  
  
Selphie:Uh Brennan! Aerowyn! Add a to be continued in this part PLEASE!  
  
*Aerowyn and Brenna snap out of trance*  
  
Aerowyn: Sorry Readers!  
  
Brennan:Yeah sorry, but we have to add a-  
  
Aerowyn:...To be continued here....  
  
Zell:...This is the song that never ends yes it goes on and on my friends some people...  
  
Irvine: Ah, shud uappp! *hits Zell over head with his gun and continues to pound kuja, with selphie cheering him on*  
  
Aerowyn: *Heart Eyes ^^ * WOW! Irvine shut up Zell! He's---  
  
Brennan: *Falls over* SSOOOOOO WONDERFUL!!  
  
Readers:.......  
  
Tee hee! Thanks for reading this chapter! It's my favorite one so far! 


End file.
